User blog:Uytp7/The fate of two worlds
When I saw the avatar for the first time, I was just wow. Then I decided that it deserves a better story (or at least more unique story). So I started planning a different and deeper story, and now I have written nearly 300 pages of the story and I think that it will continue for another few hundred pages. The story is perhaps a little more special but at least it provides room for the imagination and provides a Pandora fans (hopefully) a lot of interesting things. It is also looking pretty much the situation on Earth in the next century. In this blog I write a short summary of the plot. I will leave out many details quite deliberately, so that the story is not revealed too much. Please comment on this blog and ask if you do not understand some part of it. I can also translate my story into English (I write in my native language Finnish) if you like to hear more about it. I write that story just for my own fun so please don't take too serious attitude towards it, I do not try to write a masterpiece (but still as good as I can, I'm quite a good writer, even if I say), for me its enough if the story is interesting and it contains many kind of unexpected turns and different characters. And of course, the beautiful planet of Pandora. The story begins in 2160 (except the first paragraph). Jake and Neytiri have a son named Jason. He is close to adulthood, and is soon about to take part in Iknimaya. When people are left away from Pandora in 2154, all the human bases were destroyed and all the human wrecks were transported to desert (which humans made with their actions when they were in Pandora), out of sight. Jake was transferred successfully to his Avatar body. The other without knowing, however, he retained the human body and deposited it in a secret place, because he is unable to discard it. The situation in the Earth is very dangerous. Three great world powers warring with each other. Each of them is lead by a large corporation, behind the scenes them pulls all the strings. RDA is one of the great powers (leads NATO). Two other major powers are the EU and AUNZ (and they have their own big corporations). They are constantly warring with each other with the most horrofying ways. After the previous fiasco, RDA is planning another trip in space, in order to overcome their opponents in earth. Parker Selfridge still leads the company and he is not willing to go to Pandora, because in his opinion, they can not afford it (and there is also few other reasons). So inside the company, human named Ryan Riverside created the revolutionary group, who will move on to a secret program, which is very different than the RDA's previous plan. However, this program is also for persons who should not have access to it. This item relates to many different bends and I leave them on purpose not to explain in this blog. The program objective is clear. Its purpose is to establish a permanent human settlements to Pandora and leave this planet Earth to its death along with the two other major powers. In Pandora things are not very well. Strange things happen there, none of whom seem to take the picture. Later na'vi begin to die mysteriously into something. Pandora's entire ecosystem is at risk when the plants and animals begin to die also. Na'vi tribes drift to disputes with each other (I should disclose), and it follows all kinds of sad. When adding the machinations of people and with a new tactic, a result there is a very sad chain of events for everyone. I created many new na'vi characters: Mawe, Me'uia, Eymat, Tan Aw'Tey, Arew, Pa'slu (all of them are clanleaders in Pandora), Owfa (Jake's right hand), Sutx (best Omaticaya hunter), Kllte (one of the tribe na'vi Omaticaya) and so forth. Human characters: Ryan Riverside (revolutionary group leader), Ben Ainsworth (his right hand), Peter Spellman (part of this new Pandora program) Janet Harrington (accidental Pandora), Damon McMurray (Military), Matt Johnson (scribe), Parker Selfridge (chief executive officer) and so forth. So here is drastically shortened version of the book plot. Of course, there are many other individuals, such as film familiar Norm Spellman and Max Patel, which was allowed to stay in Pandora. Now they live in a small cottage near the Omaticaya tribe's new hometree. They survive with the help of the Dr Patel invented oxygen synthesis (Pandora's atmosphere is poisonous to humans) Sorry for my bad english skills. But I hope that this is understandable. As I said, I can translate my story into English, if someone wants to read the story. Description of plot does not give itself the right to the story but I hope that someone gets something out of it. Category:Blog posts